An Aunt's Duty
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After Nora comes out to Iris as bisexual, her reaction leaves her hurt and feeling alone. However, when Caitlin finds her on the steps of the cortex, crying her eyes out, her auntie-instincts kick in and tell her to comfort Nora. This leads to an outcome that neither saw coming, but are absolutely not complaining about. (Angst with a VERY happy ending; kinda hinted Snowbarry too)


***climbs out of a poorly-dug hole in the ground* ...Holy crap... the angst world... I haven't been back here in a long time. :O XD**

 **Anyway, this is a prompt suggested by Write-To-You (aka the BEST) that I forgot about on accident, so now I am going to write it! :) And since I haven't written angst in a while... I hope this is good XD Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Get ready for feeeeeelllllsssss...**

* * *

The last thing Caitlin expected was to find Nora, curled up on the stairs leading to the cortex, bawling her eyes out into her knees.

But that's what she saw.

It had started off as a fairly normal day - new meta, new problem. Except for the fact that this one seemed... odd. Like, her motives were a bit strange, and they kept on contradicting one another. It also didn't help that this person ran a very helpful blog that Nora was a fan of, so she was probably not going to be very happy with taking her down.

But then, it came time for her to try to get answers.

And even though Caitlin hadn't been nearby, she had overhead Barry asking Iris about something along the lines of "what was that for?" - she had no idea what that meant, but she had a sinking feeling that Nora had done something. Whether it was bad and the reaction was justified, or it was something small that Iris had overreacted to went unknown to her.

But she had a feeling it was one of the two.

The last she had seen of Nora was when she walked into the med-lab to talk with Iris privately. She hadn't heard from her after that, and that was about thirty minutes ago.

And now, as she was looking at her tablet and walking around the lab, she was where she was now.

"Oh, Nora," she quietly said, quickly setting her tablet down and rushing over to the young girl's side. "Oh honey..."

Nora continued crying, but she leaned closer to Caitlin. The doctor felt so bad for the poor thing... she had no idea why she was crying, but she would do everything in her power to make sure she never felt this hurt again.

"Honey, do you need a hug?" Caitlin asked.

Nora gave a subtle nod.

"Okay... come here honey," Caitlin said softly, sitting down.

Nora adjusted herself, stretched her legs across Caitlin's lap, and leaned up to place her head on her shoulder - she looked so sad. Caitlin instantly wrapped her arms around the poor girl, and rubbed her hair as she began to cry again.

"There, there... its okay honey, I'm here," Caitlin said, rocking her ever so gently back-and-forth.

Nora had thought she could spend hours crying about what had just happened... but now that she found herself being held in her auntie's arms, she noticed that she didn't hurt as much... she was still hurt, but she felt safer. More secure.

"You take all the time you need to cry, Nora. Okay?" Caitlin assured her.

Nora then spoke, looking up at Caitlin for the first time in a while. "I-I... I appreciate t-the comfort..."

"Anytime, honey," Caitlin smiled, rubbing her hair. "You'll always be able to come and let me know about _anything_ that bothers you. Okay?"

"Mhmm," she said, wiping away some more tears as her hiccups started coming in. Caitlin patted her back, and continuously hugged her... whoever did this to Nora would hear some very choice words from her.

"Also, don't worry about talking about it," she said. "You don't have to if you don't want-"

"N-No... I-I think I'd f-feel better..." Nora whispered quietly.

"Honey, whatever you want to do," Caitlin said. "Whenever you're ready."

Nora took a deep breath, and then shared her biggest secret with Caitlin.

"Auntie Cait... I-I'm bisexual."

Caitlin didn't even seem to flinch towards disappointment - only further concern for her niece's current status. "Honey, you know I support you no matter what... but what happened? Did you break up with someone?"

"N-No... I came out to Iris," she whispered, her lip quivering again. "A-And when I did... she j-just sighed, a-and walked away... I thought we were getting somewhere..."

"Oh, sweetheart," Caitlin said, wrapping her arms around Nora again as she started sobbing into her shoulder once more.

Caitlin couldn't even imagine the pain Nora was feeling right now... the poor girl was probably hurting so badly.

After about five or ten more minutes, Nora finally looked up at Caitlin again.

"Sweetheart, listen to me," Caitlin said, wiping her tear-stained cheek with her fingers. "No matter what, or where you are, there is always Someone who loves you. Even if we aren't around, Someone always loves you, Nora. No matter what."

"I-I know..." she said silently. "A-And that d-does make me feel... a little better."

"I'll speak to Iris later and try and find out why she reacted the way she did," Caitlin said. "Do you want me to call your dad and have him take you out to do something a little more relaxed?"

"I-I... I actually wanted to tell him too," Nora said. "I feel like I can't k-keep this from him."

"Honey, it is completely up to you," Caitlin assured her.

Nora then asked a favor of Caitlin.

"W-Would you go with me? So I don't feel alone?"

"Of course I'll go with you," Caitlin said, offering a comforting smile. "When do you want to do it?"

"Uh... well, I wanna get cleaned up," she said, chuckling lightly. "B-But then we can go, if that's fine with you."

Caitlin softly kissed her forehead, and smiled down at her beautiful niece. "Absolutely."

Nora then stood up and gave Caitlin the hug of a lifetime - it lasted for about three minutes.

She was so thankful for her auntie...

* * *

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

Caitlin patted Nora's shoulder as she waited in the med-lab for her father to get here... he was always late to everything, even with his super speed. It was basically his thing at this point.

When he finally did arrive, Nora felt confident and ready.

"You've got this, honey," Caitlin whispered.

Nora gave a nod, and greeted her father. "Hey dad."

"Hi honey," he smiled. "Sorry I'm so late, something came up. How are you?"

"Uh... dad, can I tell you something?" Nora asked. "Its... its really important to me that you listen."

"Okay, sure, yeah," Barry said. "Oh, hey Cait!"

"Hi Barry," Caitlin smiled, waving at him.

Nora then took a deep breath. "Dad... I-I'm... I'm bisexual!"

Barry paused for a second, before smiling.

"That doesn't make a difference in how much I love you," Barry smiled, rubbing his daughter's shoulders. "You are you, Nora. I'll always love you... no matter what."

Nora hugged him eagerly, so relieved that he was accepting of her...

"C'mon Auntie Cait, get in on this," said Nora happily.

Caitlin giggled, and got up to wrap her arms around two of her three favorite people (Cisco was sadly not present at this time).

"I told Nora that after this, to relieve some of her nerve," said Caitlin, "that you two should do something calm... maybe go out for ice cream?"

"Only if you come with us," Barry said. "I can tell you had a big part in helping her. You deserve to be with us."

"You've done so much for me today!" Nora added. "I couldn't have done this without you, Auntie Cait. You deserve the world, but ice cream is all we have for now."

Caitlin giggled. "Thanks, you guys. Ice cream sounds lovely."

"Schway!" Nora said happily. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest, and she felt so much more free...

And she never left Caitlin's side after they headed for the ice cream place.

She loved her auntie so much...

* * *

 **I hope that wasn't tooooo bad... its my first time writing angst in a while! XD**

 **Anyway, I love the bond between Nora and Caitlin SO MUCH. THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE OF THEM TOGETHER SO IF ANYONE MAKES ANY FICS FOR THEM PLEASE LET ME KNOW (in the meantime, check out Write-To-You's Flux series if you want more of them! SERIOUSLY. DO IT YOU WILL LOVE IT)**

 **As always, please leave a review and let me know what you thought! All feedback is greatly appreciated! :) Love you guys! Have a fantastic day, and see you soon!**


End file.
